1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a thin film transistor substrate and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description
A display apparatus may be formed as a transparent display apparatus by utilizing a transparent thin film transistor (TFT) or other transparent display device.
When operating in transparent mode, the transparent display apparatus transfers light reflected by an object, or an image, to a user by transmitting the light through a display device, a plurality of TFTs, a pattern such as various wirings, and spaces therebetween. However, the transparent display apparatus has a low light transmittance rate due to space limitations of the display device, the TFTs, and the wiring.